Loh'atu
| creature = Humanoid | sex = Male | location = Azshara }} Loh'atu is a level 45 quest giver located at Talrendis Point in the contested territory of Azshara. He is thought to be affiliated with the Alliance, but he is in fact friendly to both factions and offers the quests to both. Quotes Greetings, . Those Sentinels over there have allowed me to share their camp as long as I promise no trouble will follow--I am sure you can appreciate the need for diplomacy while here, yes? I am here investigating disturbances to the land, and since it aids their cause also, they have agreed that my presence here could only aid the tenuous alliance between all of Azeroth's races. If you with to aid me, then I would appreciate it, but regardless, please try not to cause any trouble. ;After you've helped him he offers information : Because you have aided me, I will tell you what I know of this land and of the things there are to see. My knowledge is not vast, but perhaps I can point out some things that might interest one such as yourself. ;The land of Azshara : My knowledge of night elf lore is limited, but it is said long ago--back when the night elves still held sacred the art of arcane spell casting--that Azshara was the greatest of their kind. A beautiful woman they named queen. Sadly it was her addiction to the arcane that would one say be the catalyst for the most devatating events this worlds's history. ;The Ruins of Eldarath : Once a great city of night elves, the Highborne once ruled there, practicing great and powerful arcane magics. They are cursed now, haunting the lands, and their ruined city has been victimized by the Spitelash naga. I understand that the naga search the ruins for powerful Highborne artifacts. ;The mage tower to the north : A powerful human mage is rumored to live to the north: he keeps watch over the land for some unknown reason. I have not traveled there myself, but it is said that visitors are welcome and can even earn favor with him if they are willing to do errands for him. ;The Timbermaw furbolgs : I've seen terrible things happen to the furbolg over the last few years--they were victims on many fronts. But it's unclear to me what's became of this tribe. Are they corrupted by the same plague that's touched Felwood? Or perhaps they are simply angry at what's happened to their once peaceful people and now seek to defend themselves. Either way, most of them appear hostile to those who come into the area. ;The presence of blue dragons : The blue dragons themselves aren't here, but followers of Malygos are. I do not know why, but I can tell you this: wherever the blue dragons are, expect to find arcane magic. I wouldn't be surprised if the dragonspawn are there protecting something... perhaps something the Highborne left behind. Quests * * See also *List of Azshara NPCs. External links Category:Azshara NPCs Category:Tauren quest givers